


Delayed Flights And A Snow Night

by Shaunarnia



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: F/M, Flirting, Snowed In, airport, delayed flight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-14 12:19:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14769489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shaunarnia/pseuds/Shaunarnia
Summary: A snow storm has you stuck at the airport, and by total chance, you find yourself in the company of a charming stranger to pass the time.





	Delayed Flights And A Snow Night

**Author's Note:**

> I got this prompt on my tumblr two months ago, posted it on there over a month ago, and I wanted to share it on here as well!
> 
> Prompt: the snow is also kicking my ass so how about a topical prompt? reader stuck at an airport due to a snow storm and meets ryan and they pass the time by flirting?

Roaming the terminal of the rather small airport, you’re seeking out a charging station that’s currently not in use. You desperately need to charge your phone, need to let your loved ones know that you’re okay, but your flight has been delayed until god knows when, and you have nowhere else to go.

You’d make your way back to the hotel you’ve been staying in, but the roads are blanketed in white, and there’s absolutely no means of clearing them. And if you so much as step outside in this blizzard at this time of night, let alone attempt to walk to your desired destination, you’re likely to be blanketed in white with no way out of it, too.

Finally, after countless minutes of pacing, you spot an empty socket at a charging station as well as a vacant seat. Not giving anybody else the opportunity, you proceed to power walk towards the seat, which very quickly turns into a mad dash. You know there are other people in the same boat as you here, but at the same time, you don’t want anybody back home to panic over you. You close in on the seat, already twirling yourself around, ready to sit down, but rather that connecting with the seat, you find yourself perched near enough in the lap of the man sitting next to said seat.

_**Fucking excellent.** _

“O-Oh! Shit, I’m so, so sorry-”

You splutter and scramble to your feet, face flushing various shades of pinks and reds. The stranger simply chuckles slightly and shakes his head, clearly making light of the situation, which gives you some sort of relief.

“It’s fine, really.” he smiles, “You’re not the first person to literally run for this charging station.”

Clearing your throat, you nod a little and manage a smile, despite your embarrassment. You think you’re fine for a moment, but then you meet his eyes, and your face begins to burn red all over again. It was one thing that you’d just slipped yourself into a stranger’s lap - albeit accidentally - but upon noticing how attractive he is? You want the ground to swallow you whole.

“Just…didn’t want you to think that was intentional.” you’re sheepish, and you can’t even stop yourself before you jokingly say, “Would’ve bought you dinner first.”

_**Oh my god, stop talking.** _

You groan inwardly, and suddenly, the ground seems to be the most interesting thing around. You’re half preparing yourself for him to tell you to fuck off, or something along those lines, but instead, you hear him laugh.

“Surely that’s my line, right?”

He chuckles warmly, and you smile politely before claiming the seat next to him. You quickly rummage through the small pocket of your carry-all in search of your phone and charger, and when you find them, you plug them into the empty socket at the charging station beside you.

“I mean…I don’t think we’d be going anywhere in these weather conditions. Not unless you’d settle for airport food.”

You return to your conversation with the handsome stranger, now beginning to get over the initial embarrassment. And at least you know you’ll have some company while you’re waiting for your phone to charge up, too.

“Not my first choice, but eh, it’s better than nothing.” he smiles a little and readjusts himself in his chair, then he looks at you, “I’m Ryan, by the way. Seeing as we’re going to be stuck here for a while.”

“I’m (Y/N). And I appreciate the company as well as you not going off over me just…y’know, literally throwing myself into your lap.”

You chuckle, and Ryan shakes his head a little, smiling. You try your hardest not to seem like you’re trying to exit the conversation by checking your phone percentage, but you’re desperate to let people back home know that you’re okay. Ryan notices your attention flitting from him to your phone after a few moments.

“Desperate to get hold of someone?”

He asks, and you sigh, nodding a little.

“Yeah. Family and friends back home.” you restlessly drum your fingers along your thigh, “I’m moving away to a new job, and I don’t want them to think I got caught up in the blizzard while I was out on the street or something. I want them to know that at least I’m snowed in somewhere relatively safe.”

Ryan nods, leaning forward slightly and not taking his eyes off of you, showing genuine interest.

“Yeah? Where are you headed?”

“Texas. Austin, to be exact. Which is…hopefully going to be quite a change in the weather compared to here when flights are actually up and running again.”

Chuckling, Ryan smiles, and although it’s a rather bemused smile, you mirror him.

“Funny, that’s where I’m going, too.”

He tells you, and you laugh, leaning on the armrest nearest his direction.

“Oh, don’t tell me.” you begin, cracking a smirk before joking, “We’re even on the same flight?”

In response, Ryan simply reaches into his jacket pocket for his plane ticket, flashing it to you. Your eyes scan over the font, and incredulously, you laugh, shaking your head.

“Holy shit, next you’ll be telling me we’ll be sitting next to each other!”

Ryan laughs along, but then he smirks, and you know he’s joking, but there’s a hint of flirtation in his voice, too.

“Well…I’d hope so. That wouldn’t be a bad thing.”

Picking up on it, you’re quick enough to fire back with a line of your own. You have no idea how you’ve conjured it up so quickly, but you’re making the most of it. Better to seem confident rather than rapidly become a stuttering mess.

“Hey, maybe you could even show me around when we land. I’ll be new there, after all. And I’m guessing you know your way around.” then, you hum, “Could even get that dinner that was mentioned earlier…”

You trail off, and Ryan chuckles slightly, nodding at you. You fight back a grin, but eventually, you let a glimpse of one make an appearance. You can’t help but feel proud of not totally fucking that up.

“Do you always flirt with strangers at airports?”

“Only the ones I find attractive.”

You’re on a roll at this point, and there’s no stopping you now. This time, you don’t even try hiding the grin dancing on your lips. Ryan notices, and he flashes you a grin of his own, but before he can even reply, your phone lights up. Service has been pretty bad because of the weather, so you’re relieved to see your phone coming to life with various text notifications coming through all at once like this.

Almost immediately, you swipe your phone up off of the surface it’s resting on, and you flick through each notification. Some are from one or two group chats you’re in, but most are from loved ones, wishing you a safe flight and good luck on your new apartment and job. You smile, beginning to type out your replies. You know it’s not worth attempting a call. The line is undoubtedly going to be unpredictable, so it’s much easier to simply text.

“Getting back to family and friends?”

Ryan asks, and you nod, not averting your eyes from your phone. You don’t mean to be rude about it, but luckily, Ryan doesn’t see it that way. Family and friends are more important than a stranger at an airport. He completely understands.

“Yeah, just…making sure they all know I’m okay.”

You finish typing out your last reply, then, you set your phone back down. You turn back to Ryan, giving him your full attention. He smiles, genuinely and warmly.

“I’m sure they’ll be glad to hear from you.” he says, and you smile at that, but then, “And…you know, seeing as it  _ **was**_  mentioned earlier…and this is only if you want to, by the way. Don’t feel obligated to say yes-”

“Try me.”

You hum, smiling. Ryan chuckles and nods, clearing his throat, seemingly piecing his words together before he continues.

“Okay, well…I figured that seeing as you’ve gotten back to your friends and family…would you like to grab some airport food with a guy you just met, like, half an hour ago?”

He looks hopeful, and you try your best not to seem  _ **too**_  eager and answer immediately, so instead, you hum and smile, acting as though you’re really considering it. Really, you’re already unplugging your phone from the charging station, preparing to put it away now that you’ve gotten back to everyone at home.

“…I’d really like that. As long as you’re still up for acting as my tour guide when we eventually get out of here and get to Austin.”

“Dinner is still on the cards, too, if you’re up for it.”

You smile and nod, and Ryan chuckles, slowly getting up, grabbing his own luggage. Then, he waits on you, and you get up just as quick as you were to reach this damn seat and charging station in the first place.

“Shall we?”

Ryan gestures for you to walk on, and you take him up on it, leading him to the food court, where, unbeknownst to you at this moment in time, you’re going to happily spend the majority of your night talking with him.


End file.
